Girl With The Killer Aim
by Lacrosse14BeaconHills
Summary: Angel was just a girl who knew how to shoot a bow and arrow. But when the zombie apocalypse, she had to sacrifice everything and everyone she knew and loved. Now, along with the Atlanta group, she must find a way to survive the walkers who are quickly growing in number.
1. Preface

Girl with the Killer Aim  
➳ Preface ➳

"Keep your breathing steady."My dad tells me as I pull back the string of my bow.

"I've done this before, dad."I comment as I try to regain my focus. I let go of the string, the arrow hitting the bullseye as soon as it reaches the target.

I smirk. "Told ya."

"Don't get cocky. You get cocky, you die."

Cue the eyeroll. "Dad, nothing could take me down. Not humans, not bullets, not knives."I notch another arrow and pull back my string.

"What about zombies?"

The question catches me off guard. "What about zombies?"

"Could they take you down?"

I roll my eyes. "Nothing, not even zombies, could take me down."

I just hope my statement is right.


	2. Days Gone Bye

Girl with the Killer Aim  
➳ Days Gone Bye ➳

Hey guys! So, I'm new to writing in the TWD fandom and I really hope you like this story! You see, I have had this character in my head for months and months and I just felt like I owed my OC a story because of the fact that I have a whole story for her and where she fits in throughout the seasons. Alright, on with the story! And sorry if this is rushed! You'll get to know more of her and who she is as the story progresses!

•••

Keep your breathing steady. Keep your eyes locked on the target. Don't let your focus falter.

I shoot at the empending walker, and he groans as he falls, the arrow being pushed to his brain as his face makes contact with the earth.

I smirk, turning and beginning to run once more, notching an arrow just in case another walker decides to mess with me.

My house comes into view, and I smile, finally grateful I can get home. My dad and I were supposed to leave next week, to go find other survivors, but with more and more walkers showing up, it would be in our best interest to leave today.

"Dad!"I yell as my feet touch the porch. I run inside and to the kitchen, only to find it empty. "Dad?"

That's when I hear it. A groan. A moan. A grumble. A growl. Whatever you might call it. I slowly turn, gulping when I see it.

"No dad, no dad! No dad!"I yell at my zombie-fied father. He groans, no soul in the former shell of my father, the only family member I had left. I do the only thing I can think of.

Run like hell.

I run to my bedroom, closing and locking the door behind me, praying to God that I can figure out what to do. I glance to my side, all different kinds of arrows laying there on my desk. I grab one, notching it quickly, hands shaking while doing so.

I clutch my bow to my chest, finally opening the door and walking out. "Come on! Come on!"

Slowly, my undead father makes his way up the stairs, his groaning becoming louder by the second. As soon as he is in sight, I shoot. The arrow hits him in the head. He falls to the ground, all sounds ceasing at once. I drop my bow, before sinking to my knees.

"Oh God, what have I done? What have I done?"

•••

I've been walking for hours, duffel bag in hand, holding my knifes, clothes, and a few food items. It's heavy, but my father making me train for years has finally paid off.

I come upon a house that seems, looks, and feels empty. But all of a sudden, I hear a voice. A man's voice, that is.

I hold my bow out in front of me, leaning against the side of the house. I come around the corner to see a man sitting on a bench. "Who the hell are you?!"

He jumps up, turning to me, putting his hands up as soon as he sees I have a weapon. "Ma'am, put the weapon down -"

"Tell me who you are!"

"I'm Rick Grimes, ma'am. I'm a police man. Please put the weapon down."

Grumbling in defeat, I put my bow down.

"What's your name?"The question is turned onto me.

"None of your damn business."

He lets go of the question, but I can tell not knowing my name is getting to him. "What're you doing by yourself?"

"Surviving. Just like everyone else. You?"

"I'm trying to find my wife and son."

For a second, just a second, I feel a twinge of jealousy. He has a family. A family he is looking for. A family that is most likely looking and hoping for him to come back, alive and unharmed. But me? I know the fate of mine. And unfortunately it's not a good one.

"Where you headed to?"

"Atlanta."

I nod my head. "Me too."

He nods his head also, before glancing at a truck. He walks to it, gets in, but then gets right out after a few seconds.

Must be out of gas.

He then walks to the horse out by the barn. "You planning on riding him?"

Rick stops and glances at me. "Of course."He says, then turns back to what he was doing. I turn and sit down on the bench, grabbing my duffel bag and playing with the shoulder strap, needing to think for a few minutes.

"You coming?"

I look up and see Rick on the horse, bag and all. "What?"

"You coming with me to Atlanta?"

I think for a moment. I've never needed people's help before, but of course, I've never really been in a zombie filled apocalypse before. "Fine. But no funny business."

Rick smirks as I shoulder my duffel bag, climbing onto the horse right after.

"Wouldn't dream of it, princess."

•••

I sigh as we make it to Atlanta, empty cars upon empty cars on one side of the road, while the side we're on is completely empty.

As we make it into the city, I can see the chance of finding other survivors growing slim.

As we ride by a bus(or something), two seemingly dead people turn and move towards us. I quickly aim and shoot at one of the walkers. He falls to the ground on impact.

"Nice shot, princess."

"My dad taught me. And call me princess one more time, I'll be using my shooting skills on you."

We keep going and then we hear a helicopter. As we hurry up and move along, hoping to flag down the helicopter, we turn a corner, only to find a herd of hundreds of walkers. "Oh my God!"

We turn and start going faster, but when the group surrounds us, we're thrown off the horse. Distracted by the sound of a heart pumping blood, walkers begin to eat the horse.

I quickly grab my duffel bag, before Rick and I quickly make our way to a tank. Crawling under it, we make our way up into the tank. We gasp as we try to catch our breath. We finally sit our asses down, Rick sitting right next to a dead body.

He quickly grabs the gun off the body, and that's when the body turns his head.

"Rick!"I hiss.

Instantly knowing what I mean, Rick shoots the walker, leaving us both with a ringing in the ears.

"Ugh, good one, dumbass! Where's your bag with your guns?"

He looks at me and I think I hear him groan. He looks out the top of his tank, finding his bag in the crowd of walkers. "Again, good one dumbass!"

He closes the top of the tank and we sit in silence for a few minutes, when we hear it.

"Hey you… Dumbass."Rick and I glance at each other, then back at the radio.

"Yeah you in the tank. You two cozy in there?"

What the -

•••

So, please leave reviews because they make me wanna write!


End file.
